


The Life of the Party

by VillainVogue



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainVogue/pseuds/VillainVogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever there's alcohol, the Doyles will inevitably show up. And there happens to be quite a bit of it in the Dearheart/von Lipwig household tonight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, this entire fic is just an excuse to combine two of my favourite things: Discworld and Beyond Belief. Don't ask me how or why Sadie and Frank are in Ankh-Morpork. Your guess is as good as mine.
> 
> Please bear in mind that I haven't yet been able to read "Raising Steam", so I've no idea what's transpired in terms of Moist and Adora's relationship past "Making Money". I'll edit as needed (if needed) once I've read it, which will hopefully be very soon.
> 
> This is the first of what will likely be three chapters. Possibly four, should inspiration further strike me. Hope you enjoy it.

The engagement party had turned into a bigger affair than Moist had expected. Namely, there were people here that neither Moist nor Adora seemed to know. He supposed he shouldn't have been entirely surprised, as William had  _so kindly_ published all the information after receiving his and Sacharissa's invitation, but there were two people in his home that appeared to be total strangers not just to him and his fiancee, but to everyone else here as well.

At least the couple was interesting to watch. Moist was observing the woman just now--tall, dark-haired, well-dressed, with a confident air and impossibly high heels. Altogether she reminded Moist of his soon-to-be-wife. Speaking of, the unfamiliar woman was approaching Miss Dearheart. As always, Spike was smoking like a chimney, though she hadn't yet acquired that faint cloud of smoke that so often followed her about--either someone had opened a window, or she'd had to stop briefly to acquire a fresh pack.

She and the other woman stood in affable silence for a minute or so, idly watching the crowd, the stranger occasionally taking a long drink from her glass and promptly refilling it with--was that a _flask_? But Moist had no time to think on that any further, for she was speaking to Spike now, and with every word he could feel his good humour disappearing. The evening was about to take a terrible turn, he was sure of it.

"You know, I've heard smoking is bad for you, darling." Before the colour could completely drain out of Moist's face--and before Spike could get a scathing remark in--she continued. "Then again, I've heard plenty of warnings about liquor, too, and though I haven't paid a bit of attention to them, I've done just fine. Sadie Doyle, by the way." 'Sadie' grinned conspiratorially, likely with no idea how disastrously the conversation could have gone--and indeed, could still go. Moist held his breath.

Spike, after what felt like a very long moment, smiled back, and the two women quickly struck up an animated conversation about golems. Moist could have fainted from relief. Instead, he headed to the makeshift bar Igor had set up--he needed a good stiff drink.


End file.
